1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to decoration for jewelry, more particularly to a decorative head which is interchangeably mounted on an item of jewelry that is worn around a body portion, such as a ring, a bracelet, a necklace and other jewelry items that feature a general loop design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bracelet assemblies may be found which have removable heads. In one design, which is the subject of my co-pending application Ser. No. 08/081,019 filed Jun 22, 1993, of which this is a continuation-in-part, the head is disk shaped with a downward extending peripheral wall. The circular, downward extending wall of the head has narrow, vertical slob which open to the bottom of the circular wall, for receiving heavy metal strands which comprise the strap loop of the bracelet. The strands, which cross the bottom of the head, are pressed upward into the grooves by a retainer ring that is pressed upward from below the strands, into the shell of the head, until the retainer ring passes an interference fit with a reduced diameter of the lower margin of the circular wall. This arrangement provides orientation of the design in a predetermined position with respect to the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,758 to Zerr discloses a jewelry chain connector which allows for a decorative top 28 on cover 22. The jewelry chain connector comprises a plurality of notch openings or slots 15 through which connecting members 16 between facet retainers 17 of a chain are located. The slots 15 in conjunction with side walls 13 and 14 hold the chain between facets 17 and 18 in the area of connecting member 16. The only location available to connect the chain to the buckle or lock with cover 22 is in the connecting member regions 16 of the chain. Further, the Zerr jewelry chain connector fails to show interchangeability between a chain and ring, and the cover 22 does not have depending side walls which are adapted to cooperate with either the bar of a ring or the chain of a bracelet or necklace that hold the same in place with a transversely extending retainer member frictionally bearing on the bar or chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,221 to Weinberg also discloses an attachment for use with different necklaces in which there is a top or lip portion 104 which closes onto the chain 22. There is no suggestion for interchangeability between the attachment of Weinberg as between chains and rings, nor is there any suggestion of a retainer means to frictionally bear upon a chain or bar holding the same in place as set forth in the pending claims in this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,545 to Lossini is also directed to a slide locking assembly in which a member is adapted to hold a chain in place. A spring 40 bears against the chain 18 within slide locking assembly 10. Here again, there is no suggestion for interchangeability between a ring and necklace or bracelet, and there further fails to be shown, disclosed or suggested a retaining member in combination therewith slidable into and bearing upon the chain or bar means to hold the same in place. Further, recitation of first, second and third wall member is as set forth in claim 1 is neither found nor suggested in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,037 to Klang discloses a spring 34 holding a chain in place similar to that described above with the Lossini patent 3,974,545. As such, the structure of the Klang patent does not show, disclose or suggest the applicant's invention as set forth in the pending claims.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,347 to Waller is to a chain slide having a spring 17 and serrated members 12, with a chain passing below the spring held in the serrated members. Here again, there is no suggestion for interchangeability between different jewelry items, nor is there an upper wall and depending first, second and third walls with a decorative head combination. Thus, the pending claims are patentable over the Waller reference.